A drop of blood
by Anna-Belikov-Fuller
Summary: Nikki and Newt, it kinda flows...but then again, Newt and Kellie doesn't sound so bad either...NewtXxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: I really love the character I just created ) OK. Please review. It'll make me happy. And the first ten reviewers will get a cookie). Freshly baked… and customized) ****You**** should therefore review )**

Nicole walked into Washington Prep looking completely out of place. She wore Black and White striped arm warmers, and black sweats that looked about ten sizes too big for her. She wore a black hoodie, pulled up over her straightened hair, and as she opened her locker, she took off her hoodie, revealing a tight black top and beautiful black eye-make-up. Not too much of it, but enough for people to notice her. She had blue eyes. They weren't a regular blue though. They were the kind of blue that an artist could spend his life trying to perfect. She had strawberry blonde hair, and it looked natural, and yet at the same time too perfect to be natural.

The first person to notice her was Newt Livingston. People thought he wasn't "all there," but he was. He knew right from wrong, and he was brilliant, and as with most brilliant people, he had a touch of madness. He was a brilliant guitarist, he had an amazing voice, and he could write beautiful lyrics with melodies that could capture a heart. He could do anything involving math, he could write an award winning essay or poem in a few minutes. School came easily to him, but he was easily distracted. His latest distraction, was this new girl, flawless, and there was something about her that made his heart race and his stomach do summersaults.

**A.N: Ok, so what do you think? I have another chapter on the way, just setting the stage. )**

**xx**

**Anna**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Well, another chapter. My chapters are kind of short. So I update a lot!! I've had this in my head for a while now. ****So.**** Here it goes.**

Newt just stood there, looking at her, this beautiful girl whose name he didn't know. This girl who made his heart work double time. This girl who made his insides swirl, this girl who was a rose, a perfectly perfect rose. She looked like a ballerina, thin, a nice shape, and amazing posture. She finished putting her things in her locker, and looked up in time to see Newt staring at her. She was used to it, boys staring at her, she just ignored it, took out her iPod and started her air guitar for" Accidently In Love" by Counting Crows. It was one of Newt's favorites, and as she walked down the hall she was unconsciously began mouthing the words, and that is how it all began, Rocker Boy found his Punk Rock Princess…

**A.N.: I know it was short, but I like it. I own nothing by the way! OK. I'll leave you to review…****ohh****. And this Chapter is dedicated to my best friend, for not being a Sadist**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Another short, but hopefully good chapter!!! Again. Please Review. It makes me happy. And also, If you want certain things in here. Or dedications of some sort tell them to me via review. Thanks again –Anna (Ohh. By the way. this one is dedicated to my other best friend **julietverona14)

Newt watched as she walked away, his heart started to slow down. On the other side of the school however, Nicole was trying to find her next class. She went back to her locker only to find the strange boy who had been watching her standing close by. She thought maybe she could ask him, he seemed like he knew his way around.

"Uhh. Hey, I'm new here, and I was wondering if you could help me find my first class?" Nicole's voice shook, she was used to boys staring at her, but speaking to them directly, not something she liked. The boy looked into her eyes for a moment, and then at her schedule, it was the first day of classes, so he compared his schedule to hers, and noticed they had every single class together. His stomach was doing acrobatics, but he managed to calm down long enough to smile confidently, and look her in the eye.

"Well, my name is Newt, which is short for Newton, which is the shortening of Newton Livingston the third, but Newt works pretty well. I thought you might be new, I've gone here my whole life, I know most of the people, some of them though, I wish I didn't. But anyway. You're next class is in the same place as mine!" Newt tried not to smile as wide as his face was pushing him to, his best friend Meena said he looked like a drugged clown. Newt hated Clowns and Spiders…

"Oh! Cool! Do we have any other classes together? "Nicole wasn't usually so friendly to strangers. Newt did something to her, butterflies aside; he was calming her down, helping her adjust even though she had been hell-bent on being mysterious, oh well…

"Surprisingly enough, our schedules are exactly the same! We can go everywhere together, and you can meet Meena and Cory, they're a couple, but they're still my best friends! I think you'll really like th," Newt was silenced by Nicole putting her finger to his lips, she had black nail polish with glitter over it, it smelled like liquorish, black liquorish, which instantly intoxicated Newt, being that it was his favorite candy. Lost in thought he didn't protest by speaking.

"Livingston, has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" Nicole smirked.

"Yes, they have, I'm sorry; I'm such a goofball sometimes." Newt shrugged and smiled, trying to be unembarrassed, which was not working very well.

"It's cool," Nicole said smiling, "But with all of your jabber I didn't get to tell you my name!"

_I was going to call you Punk Rock Princess…_Newt thought "Well, what **is** your name?" Newt asked, cocking his head to one side.

_Oh God_, Nicole thought, _he_ _is way too cute for his own good!_ "My name is Nikki. Which is short for Nicole. Which is short for Nicole Henning. Nice to meet you. Oh. By the way, I do like Nikki, now Sir Talks A Lot, would you mind taking me to my next class so I don't get detention my first day at school?" She winked at him.

"Of course!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs.

**A.N.: This one was a little longer. I hope you liked it. You can tell me via Review, well. Happy Reviewing**

**xx.Anna**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: A few chapters in one night…well. I had another idea, for this story and another one; so, I'll write this story now, and another one later. Anyway. Here it goes. Normally. I wouldn't be writing because only one person reviewed, but you are all forgiven because it's like 3:00 in the morning. OK, so. Another chapter begins now…**

Nikki laughed as Newt held her hand and dragged her through the crowd laughing.

"Hey, Newt?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you staring at me this morning, ya know, before we started talking?" Nikki asked, holding her breath (literally) waiting for his answer. She wanted his answer to be 'because you're beautiful' she had heard this before, but she didn't know what Newt was going to say.

_What should I tell her?!_ Newt thought frantically. _What if she thinks I'm weird because I think she's pretty!? But if I don't say that, she might know I'm lying._ "Well, I was trying to figure out whether I knew you or not. Like I said, I know pretty much everyone, but I didn't think I knew you, I was just trying to figure it out." _Well, that was kind of true, he thought bitterly_.

_He just wants to be friends…why would I think he wanted anything more!? I'm such a goof! _Nikki smiled. They got to class, did the introductions. Then more with every class. Finally it was 6th period, lunch; Nikki would meet Cory and Meena. Newt's best friends.

**A.N.: Well I hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks -Anna**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN.: Hey!!! I got some sleep and now I have time for another chapter!!! I didn't get that many reviews but thank you ****Crystalized Chaos**** and Julietverona14. Anyway. On with the story, but I really do like suggestions. They make me happy! Thanks Again –Anna.**

Cory and Meena sat across from each other at the lunch table. They were laughing at a story Cory had just told about when he had still lived in San Francisco and he had tried to be "extreme Cory," which didn't work out so well. Meena was laughing so hard she barely noticed when Newt sat down with Nikki by his side. When Meena finally stopped laughing she saw Nikki, and was startled by her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Meena, are you new?" Meena asked warmly

"Yeah, I'm Nikki," she smiled back, _well_, she thought, _so much for being mysterious_.

"Hey, I'm Cory," He said shaking her hand.

"Hey Cory!" Nikki was being much friendlier than she thought was possible.

"Well, now that we all know each other's names, Newt started in the voice of a game show host, "Nikki, would you please tell us where you're from?"

"Well, I'm from New York, I used to live in Manhattan, but my Dad got promoted at his law firm, and now I live in DC."

"Do you like it here so far?" Meena was still smiling, she loved Cory, and Newt, they were her best friends, but it might be nice to have a girl to talk to every now and again…

Nikki's face became serious. "No, I hate it here. You all suck!"

"Really?!" Newt said, shocked. "I thought we were having so much fun in class together!"

Nikki started laughing. "I was being sarcastic Newt; I do like it here a lot!"

Meena smiled, she liked Nikki already. "Hey, Nikki, what are you doing after school? Maybe we could go to the mall!"

"That sounds fun. Hold on, let me text my Dad and see if it's ok." Nikki typed _'Dad. Can I go to the mall with my new friends? I should be home by 7 or 8. OK?'_

"He'll probably say its fine. He usually doesn't care as long as I'm not by myself."

"Great, hey, do you like Forever 21?" Meena was so excited, the guys usually just wanted to play around in the video game store.

"Oh! My! God! I love that store!" Nikki really did like the store, and she thought she and Meena would have a blast.

"What's your last class?" Meena asked.

"I don't know ask Newt" Nikki said smiling.

"Well," Newt began, "we have Biology."

"Oh, cool, Cory and I have that too!" Just then the lunch bell rang, signaling it was time for the next class.

**A.N.: OK. So. I'm not sure I really liked this chapter. Tell me what you think, bye! -Anna**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: Ok. So like nobody reviewed…now I'm sad. (Except Kellie)If someone would review it would make me happy. And uhhm. I need help with some stuff. I need suggestions. Someone should help me. Thank you Anna**

Meena and Nikki walked into the Washington mall arm and arm. They were laughing about something stupid Newt had done a while back.

"Ohh!!! Can we go into Hot Topic really fast!?" Meena was jumping up and down, Nikki hadn't pictured her as the kind of girl who would ever set foot in Hot Topic, but she shrugged anyway. They browsed for a while, moving from store to store. They got to the music store, and it was their last stop. Nikki and Meena walked in, and while Meena went to look at the guitars, trying to figure out which one Newt might like, Nikki walked over to the microphones, made sure they were off and started singing with an acoustic guitar. Meena walked silently up behind her, in awe of the amazing-ness that was Nikki.

"That was amazing!" Nikki jumped as Meena broke the silence.

"I didn't know you were listening." Nikki didn't like to perform anymore, not after last year…she refused to let herself think about it anymore.

"You should definitely join a band. Maybe our band?"

"No. I don't think so, thank you though."

"Oh. Come on, please!?" Meena made puppy dog eyes, but Nikki stood by her decision.

"No way!" she laughed," if you want, I'll come to rehearsal and goof around." Nikki smiled.

"Fine, but I still want you to be in the band, and I'm sure Newt would too!" Meena waggled her eyebrows.

"What!? Meena…I hope you're not saying that Newt and I would be good together…? Because if that **is **what you're saying, I'm going to have to kill you and bury your body where no one would ever find it!" Nikki was semi-joking.

"Well. I think you two would be cute together. You're exactly what he needs" Nikki and Meena argued the rest of the way back to Meena's house.

Nikki started thinking about Newt later, after she had left Meena's house. He was cute, and she did sort of like him. But he would never like her; at least, that's what Nikki thought…

**A.N.: OK. I obviously need some help, and I wrote the next chapter already, but I won't post it until 2 separate people review…Lots of love (cough review cough) Anna**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.: K. So, Thank you to Kellie for Reviewing, and thank you for the suggestion, I'll definitely have that in the next chapter!!! (Read and Review) Anna**

Nikki tossed and turned all night, she really liked Newt, and there was nothing she could do about it. She hated that feeling, when there was something you wanted so bad, and you could never have it. Nikki knew why though, she wasn't pretty enough, Newt was gorgeous, but she was just average. She was too fat for him to ever like her, and she knew it, she would learn to accept it. But every now and again it would be too much for her to handle. She would take the pain out on herself, or, she would be "pro-active" and starve herself, or to avoid suspicion, she would eat a little bit, and throw it back up. People could say she was bulimic, but she wasn't. Not by her standards, she only did it now and again, it barely ever happened. But sometimes that wasn't enough, if she felt like enough of a failure, she would "extract" a drop of blood. ..She didn't want to think about it now, she thought about Newt, and finally fell asleep.

**A.N.: I was thinking about making Nikki a vampire ) ****haha****. (Read and Review) -Anna**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.: Hey! OK, so, I was thinking a little bit, and because Kellie asked me so nicely (cough, cough, ****threatened**** me) I'm adding a new character, named Kellie. Unlike the real Kellie, I hate this new character, if you do, tell me about it via review! Thanks again –Anna.**

Nikki woke up the next morning, took a shower, blow dried her hair, straightened it, and got dressed. She walked down the stairs of her house, and saw a note on the fridge, from her Dad. Her Dad left early every day since she was nine, and every day, he left her a note on the fridge. They were usually somewhat the same, but she read them dutifully anyway. This one read: _Nikki, left early for work, but I'm off all next week, I think we should go up to Red Oak and…_Nikki didn't bother reading the end of the note, she couldn't bear to. She lived in Red Oak when she was little. She never wanted to go back there, she couldn't handle it. Nikki was spacing out until she heard knocking on her front door. She opened the door to see Newt Livingston, adorable as ever, holding ice cream…

"Newt?" Nikki asked, she didn't know he knew where she lived.

"Yeah. Ok. So. Here's the plan, we're not going to school today."

"No. No way Newt! I am not cutting class with you"

"Yes you are, because as of now, your Dad already called you in _sick_" Newt whipped out his cell phone and made the call to the school.

"Newt! This cannot work! No! I'm not skipping!"

"Ok," Newt smiled," We'll walk." Newt came in for about an hour, and then he asked if she wanted to go for ice cream.

"Newt, we just had ice cream, how about some hot coa-coa? "

"MMMMMM!!! With little marshmallows?!"

"Is it even hot chocolate without the marshmallows?" Nikki laughed, then got up to make the hot chocolate. She came back, and Newt asked if he could put on a movie. Nikki said sure and they went to HBO ON DEMAND. After a little bickering, they settled on _HOUSE OF WAX._ About fifteen minutes into the movie, Nikki screamed, and clutched Newt simply out of terror. He held onto her until she calmed down. She started to straighten when Newt caught her eye. After a minute of intense staring, Newt leaned in and kissed her. The kiss deepened, about ten minutes later, Newt's phone started ringing. The caller ID said 'Kellie,' and when he answered, the voice coming out of it was beautiful. She called him 'baby' and 'love' he didn't know Nikki could hear the other voice. Nikki was so hurt, she waited until Newt hung up, then asked him to leave.

"Nikki, are you mad at me?" Newt asked slowly

"Yes Newt. I'm mad at you. Very mad at you!"

"Why?! Because I answered the phone?"

"No! Because you kissed me and it seems like you already have a girlfriend!"

"I don't…"

"Whatever Newt. Leave. Now."

"Nikki…."

"No Newt, leave."

And so he did, he left, it turns out, Kellie had a crush on him, but he was starting to fall for Nikki, and like every other day, he forgot something, he was falling, but he was falling from the top of the Empire State Building, no parachute involved.

**A.N.: Another chapter I'm not sure if I liked. Read and Review (Thank you –Anna)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.: K. so, this is Chapter nine, I think I'm going to have like 17 chapters. I don't really know yet. OK. Read and Review –Anna**

Newt left Nikki's house and stood outside her door for ten minutes. He was deciding whether or not he wanted to go talk to her. She seemed hurt, but that might just have been wishful thinking.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxxXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXx

Nikki sat on her couch; she knew this would happen, she just knew it. Kellie was probably six foot four and gorgeous. Newt's parents went all over the country; she might even be a model. Nikki couldn't ever be that way. She was too 'BLAHH' she hated the way she looked. She decided to dance. She ran upstairs for some music and her point shoes, then, she went down to the basement, where her dad had let her put her own private dance studio.

When you're gone By: Avirl Lavigne blasted from the stereo.

The musical Intro started:

She put one foot in front of the other, gracefully moving from first position to second, and then into a pirouette.

_I always needed time on my own,_

_I never thought I'd,_

_Need you there when I cried._

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone,_

_And the bed where you lie_

_Is made up on your side._

Nikki fell into a split, feeling her way through the music, telling herself she didn't pick it because she missed Newt. She tried to tell herself that, over and over again, but she couldn't believe it. She didn't believe it…

_And the bed where you lie, is made up on your side_

_When you walk away,_

_I count the steps that you take…_

"One two three four!"

"Daddy!" Nikki screamed. "What are you doing home so early?"

"The question should be what are **you **doing home? School doesn't get out for another hour."

"Oh...Haha about that…" Nikki smiled weakly, he wrapped her up in a huge hug and told her they'd deal with it later.

_(Thinking to herself) Dammit Nikki, why do you always fall for the boy you can't have?!_

**A.N.: Read. Review. Please? -Anna**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.: This is Chapter 10!!! Barely anybody reviewed! I feel unloved. ****Thank you Kellie, who is my cousin, so she was forced to review.**** She therefore does ****NOT**** count. Please Review People!!! -Anna**

_Newt's P.O.V._

_Damn. I screwed up big time, I don't even see Nikki today, she must still be mad at me. I don't know why though, I mean, I like her, I thought that was pretty obvious. I mean, I kissed her. I tried to get her to eat iced cream! What the hell!?_ Newt's thoughts were interrupted by a girl walking toward him…

"Nikki, hey, what's up? Are you feeling okay, you didn't answer your phone at all last night." Newt was careful with his words, dancing around the fact that he and Nikki could no longer be 'just friends.'

"Mhhm." Nikki's only words were so few, so vague, and yet, they cut into Newt deeper than anything else had for a long time.

"Are you really mad at me? I mean we can pretend it never happened, I'm sorry, I just really like you." Newt said it all in one breath, he looked exhausted too, like he hadn't been sleeping.

"Newt, I'm not mad at you, I just don't want to be the girl that falls for the guy with a girlfriend, ya know?"

"I don't have a girlfriend. Not yet anyway." He winked at her, trying to be charming, it didn't work.

"See, there you go, lying, and acting all adorable and such, but you do have a girlfriend, that girl who called you when we cut school. I think her name was Kellie." Out of nowhere a blonde girl in tight jeans and a Pink Floyd tee shirt walked up to Newt, grabbing him by the arm and in the same beautiful voice she had on the phone, she said to Nikki:

"Can I borrow the boy for a minute?" She giggled, cocked her head to one side, and bit her lip.

_That's the kind of girl Newt wants, I can't, won't and refuse to be that girl. So much for him __not having__ a girlfriend._ Nikki's thoughts were so vivid, she didn't even notice she walked away, wiping at her eyes, which were stinging, went to her locker, grabbed the CD with the music she was going to choreograph, a small bag containing a popsicle stick and a razor blade, and walked out of Washington Prep.

**A.N.: So, this was chapter ten, someone should review, it'll make me really happy!!! Thanks -Anna**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.: Sorry I haven't written in a long time. But nobody reviewed. Which made me sad. But I want to finish this story, so I'm writing! Read and **_**Review**_

Nikki got home, sat down on the couch and allowed the tears she had been holding in to flow from her eyes. Why does this always happen to me? Nikki thought desperately. She lifted the CD, and walked to the player, she put it in, and let Evanescence wash over her, instantly calming her.

Like always, all it took was a little bit of music. She stepped forward, moving one foot then the other, moving her body like a wave, letting her legs memorize the steps, and then repeating them. The entire album was choreographed in a few hours. There was a knock on the door, Nikki ignored it, the door opened, Newt walked in.

"You cut school." _He said, trying to work the 'concerned friend bit.' What Nikki didn't know is he was concerned, he loved her, but neither of them knew it yet. _

"I was upset, I wanted to come home. Why is that such an issue?" _She asked defensively._

"It's not, I just missed you," _he looked up shyly._

"Whatever. Where's Kellie?"

"I don't know! Dammit, Nikki, I'm not dating her! I like you, why can't that be enough?"

"It can't be enough Newt, because I'm not right for you! You really don't get it do you?"

"No, I don't Nikki, I'm not a mind reader. Please I just want to understand."

"Because Newt," _I inhaled deeply, this would be hard,_ "My mom died of Cancer, I started cutting and I never seemed to stop. It makes my life easier, but you don't need a girl who locks herself in her room all day, or dances like a crazy person because it keeps her from doing something stupid. You're the kind of guy who needs a girl who looks like a Barbie Doll, and who goes swimming in the summer, and, and…" _But it was too late, she was crying, and Newt had his arms around her._

"You're wrong Nikki. I need _you_, not someone like you, I need _you_. I want you to be my girlfriend, Kellie is a girl I tutored in Spanish, I can't have a conversation with her, not like I can with you. Nikki you need to understand." _He was begging her with his eyes, which were so beautiful._

"I do. But, not now, I need to do something, I want you to come with me." _She took his hand, walking upstairs, he had no idea what was going on. She pulled him into her bedroom, told him to sit on her bed, and he did. She went to her desk and grabbed a small bag. She lifted a razor blade, showing it to him, but before he could stop her, it was across her wrist, and her blood splattered._

"Nikki!"

"Well Newt, what do you think now? Do you still want to be with me?" _She asked, she was scared he would say no, and terrified he would say yes._

"Yes Nikki, because I understand where you're coming from, we're all addicted to something that takes away the pain. I can live with it, but if it becomes too much I'll have to hold you hostage." _He winked at her. _

"Oh, hostage huh? Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

**A.N.: So, what do you think? I'm not sure I liked it. But, that's the end. **


End file.
